


Awake

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Finn x Rey, Finnrey, Fluff, Jedi, Little bit of angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whilst training with Luke, Rey feels Finn awakening.





	Awake

She could feel it. Something inside had told her that he was alright. Rey couldn't quite figure out how or _why_ she knew, she just did. Finn. Instantly her head was filled with thoughts of him, his smile, his laugh his-

"You're mind is wondering." Luke had pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, Master Luke." she bowed her head out of respect but couldn't stop the racing of her heart. She was certain Luke could tell how fast it was beating.

"I think we'll have a break, allow your mind to return to a state of peace." Rey could have sworn she saw a smirk cross his face - how unprofessional. 

"He's awake." Luke said to break the silence. "I can feel you're unfocused, so I only assumed it is due to this 'Finn' you keep speaking of. You felt it."

The blush across Rey's face gave it away. You couldn't hide much from a Jedi, they know a lot.

"It is not the way of a Jedi..." he said solemnly, knowing too well the cost of living a Jedi's life. His father broke that rule, and thus drove him to the dark side.

"I, I don't know what you mean. It's not, it's not like _that_." she denied. She didn't feel that way, she just thought he was kind and she couldn't deny he was _attractive,_ she saw the way those resistance girls looked at him but-

"Jealously is not part of a Jedi." Luke butted in, feeling how Rey had become jealous. "Is it perhaps he loves another?"

"No, I'm not, I don't. I'm not jealous, I'm just...tired." she stammered, not very convincingly. 

* * *

 "Rey!" 

Finn awoke sharply, as if from a nightmare he didn't know he'd been having. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings and realised he must be in the infirmary of the resistance. Doctors came rushing in, happy to see he had finally woken up.

"Where's- where's Rey?" his mouth still dry and hoarse from not speaking in a while.

When the doctors didn't answer he spoke louder.

"Where is Rey?" 

"She's training." one replied, busy writing notes on a clipboard and not paying much attention to Finn speaking.

"Training where?"

"With Luke Skywalker."

She found him. Finn smiled knowing Rey had finally found Luke, finally getting the training she needed to defeat the First Order.

"When will she be back?" he hesitated in asking, knowing full well he probably wouldn't like the answer.

The doctor simply shrugged, "She didn't say, all we know is that when she returns, the Resistance might finally be able to fight back. Stronger than ever."

There was a feeling in Finn's chest he couldn't quite describe but he didn't like it. It was like something was missing. Wherever Rey was, he hoped she knew he was awake and supporting her in anyway he can. He would do anything for her.


End file.
